1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a combination glove and timepiece holder, and more particularly, the invention is directed to an improved device for supporting, protecting and insulating the timepiece, especially in cold weather.
The invention further relates to an improved glove construction which provides support, protection and insulation for a timepiece. The glove construction also provides for conveniently viewing the timepiece. The invention has a wide variety of applications, such as driving gloves, batting gloves, and work gloves. The invention further provides a convenient storage pocket for other small articles. Thus, the invention is particularly suited for use in cold or wet weather activities.
The invention can also be used for a variety of activities. The components and method of construction of the device are more fully described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art watch supporting devices, and the like, as well as their apparatuses and the method of their construction in general, are known and found to be exemplary of the U.S. Prior Art. They are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. Inventor ______________________________________ 601,982 Pierson 1,416,653 Lenneberg 1,416,654 Lenneberg 2,103,711 Cole ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 601,982 to Pierson discloses a watch case which supports a watch on the back of the wearer's hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,416,653 to Lenneberg discloses a glove attachment which supports a watch on a glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,416,654 to Lenneberg discloses a device which attaches a vanity case or coin holder to the back of a glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,711 to Cole discloses a timer's mitten which carries a stop watch in the palm of the mitten.
These patents or known prior art uses teach and disclose various types of watch supporting devices of sorts and of various manufactures, and the like, as well as methods of their construction; but none of them, whether taken singly or in combination, disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.